


The Sister Talk

by Nav201722



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake is also up a tree, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Protective Ruby, Protective Yang, Ruby being Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nav201722/pseuds/Nav201722
Summary: Ruby finds out that Blake and Yang are dating after a month of them being together, so she decides to give Blake the sister talk.Chapter 2. Yang finds out about Weiss' crush





	1. Ruby Chases Blake

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, thank you everyone for your kudos and kind comments on my last work Taken Cookies I'm so glad you all enjoyed it, so I hope you like this one as well.

Ruby Rose was furious, she had just found out that two of her team mates liked each other, no it was more than that... They loved each other and had been dating for more than a month. How had she not seen this, the warning signs, the hidden touches and stolen kisses right under her nose.

It's not that she disapproved of their relationship it was quite the opposite, she was ecstatic that they found each other and finally got together. The reason why the young huntress was angry is because they didn't tell her in the first place, sisters were meant to tell each other these things right? Like we're each other's cookies stashes are, when they have secret crushes or like then they start dating the faunus member of their team!?! It was Ruby's solum duty to give the sister speech to any potential suitors of Yang's and now she couldn't because Yang and Blake were already in a relationship.

'Calm down Ruby, it's not like that you can't have the 'hurt my sister and I hurt you with scythe', it will just be delayed' the red caped huntress told herself with a nod.

This line of thinking lead Ruby to where she is now.

Starring up into a tree where a certain cat faunus was hiding. 

Ruby had chased her teammate through the school grounds, most of the other students just ignored the pair running around the grounds, as it was just one of the many abnormally normal things that happened at Beacon.

"Blake... get down, I need to talk to you" Ruby whined up to the tree, the red capped huntress had Crescent Rose in full combat mode, folded out and resting on her shoulder. The young girl knew she may have been going a little over board, but it's mandatory so that one can get the full effect of scaring the potential suitor, Yang had shown her this at a young age.

"Fold your scythe down" Blake called back, she knew that Ruby was protective of her old sister, that was a given considering what both the sisters had gone through, but this is just borderline ridiculous. 

"No" 

"Ruby this is insane, I have homework to do and I would like to at least finish one of my books tonight" Blake complained.

"Not until we have this talk" Ruby exclaimed back, she even stomped her foot to emphasise her point.

"Ruby stop acting like a child"

"Am not"

"Yes...you are"

"Then...then stop acting like a cat"

At that comment an awkward silence fell upon both girls and stopped the whole meaningless argument. Both just starred at each other not knowing really what to say to the comment.

Blake eventually broke the silence. "Really Ruby" Blake looked down at her leader with a raised eye brow and a unimpressed look on her face.

"It's was the best I had...sorry" Ruby replied sheepishly while scuffing one of her combat boots back and forth. 

Blake rolled her eyes, "It's okay Ruby..."she knew by now that Ruby didn't mean it, nor any of her team for that matter, it was purely a game now. Yang had even started to try and make cat puns, Blake sighed at that thought, it hadn't ended well for anyone involved. Cutting of that trail of thought she brought herself back to the problem at hand.

"You know, you really didn't have to do the whole sister talk." Blake tried to explain to the over protective huntress in a bid to escape. The faunus really didn't want to be stuck in a tree all afternoon, she had better things to do than play this messed up game.

"Ohh why is that?" Ruby mussed, clearly missing the obvious signs of her scythe and some what manising stance.

"Ruby, you carry around a giant scythe which is also a sniper rifle and kill Grimm for a living... you're scary enough... Plus if I hurt Yang she will hit me with one of her gauntlets." Blake explained.

"Ohh... I didn't think of that" the young girl thought out loud, she guessed that she did look a bit overly scary with her scythe folded out and her blood red cap flapping in the wind that just picked to emphasise the point the other girl made.

Blake slowly came down from her hiding spot in the tree and made her way over to the young woman, she knew her heart was in the right place but her methods were some what left to be desired. Reaching over to the shorter woman, she wrapped an arm around her in a side on hug. "Ruby... I won't never dream of hurting Yang, she's my best friend and partner, I love her and I would do anything to protect her..." Blake explained.

Turning in Blake's arm, Ruby flung her own arms around her teammates waist and nuzzled her face in the crook of the taller girls neck. "I know that Blake, but I just don't wanna see either of you getting hurt...and plus Yang always does this when anyone showed any interest in me...I just thought I'd do the same." 

"I know Ruby" Blake answered while hugging the younger woman tighter. After a few moments Blake pulled back from the hug and held Ruby at a arms length, a moment later she giggle with the thought that passed through her head, she caught her team leaders questioning look, in return Blake voiced her thoughts. "If your like this when Yang starts dating, I'm hating to see what she will be like when she finds out about you and Weiss" she told with other giggle.

Ruby was shocked, she hadn't told anyone that she had a massive crush on her partner, she thought she had been quite secretive with her wishful thinking and quick glances during combat classes. "Wait,what...how did you know about that!?!?" Ruby exclaimed.

Blake could only chuckle at her reaction, "Give me a bit more credit Ruby, I've been a spy and apart of the white fang since I was a child...Observing is my job." The faunus explained, she wasn't overly proud of her past, but she did have to admit that it can be very useful every once an a while.

"Oh right, well I haven't really told anyone yet... even Weiss, can you please not tell Yang yet?" The girl pleaded, she at least wanted to tell Weiss she liked her before Yang smashed her skull in. "Besides I want to tell Weiss first... But I don't really know how." She started to explain. 

The older girl gave a soft smile to the worrying girl still in her arms, "Of course Ruby, I promise." She knew how hard it was to say 'I love you' to that special person, Blake remembered it took a lot of persistence from Yang and even for her to say the three words first before Blake could return them. "Besides, I'm sure you will come up with a way to tell Weiss about your feelings" the faunus reassured the girl.

The young huntress smiled to her teammate, she knew Blake would keep her secret at least for a while until Yang caught on to what was going, but that would take a while.

"Thanks Blake...umm, would you be able to help me with some ideas to tell Weiss?" 

"Of course I can."


	2. Yang corners Weiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang finds out about Weiss' feeling for her sister and decides to have a... chat with Weiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had to put up the rating because of Yang's protectiveness... So blame her.

It was now Yangs turn to be furious...it had been around two weeks since Ruby had chased Blake around the school, to which Yang thought that it was adorable that Ruby wanted to protect her in such a way, but it had also been two weeks that she had started to noticed the odd behaviour that her other teammates had been showing.

Blake and Ruby every so often had private meetings, Ruby had been looking at Weiss in an odd way when the white haired girl wasn't looking and Weiss was returning those looks when Ruby wasn't looking. At first Yang was just confused, but then she started to read more into those looks her teammates gave each other after the first week of them starting, Yang slowly started to realise that those looks where the very same looks Blake and Yang had given each other before they started going out...that longing and wishful thinking daze that one gets when they are in love. 

But the blonde didn't want to jump to conclusions, so Yang cornered her partner and lover and found interesting ways for her faunus lover to tell her what on Remnant was going on.

Which then lead Yang to be marching down one of the many corridors of Beacon following her unsuspecting teammate... Weiss Schnee.

The brawler had been following Weiss for sometime now, waiting for the opertune moment to corner the white haired girl and strike. Most of the other students that saw Yang were quick to get out of her way, this might have been due to the fact that Yang's eyes were blood red and her hair had started to frizzle, she wasn't entirely sure but could make a educated guess.

When Weiss walked into a relatively secluded area Yang decided to make her move, walking briskly to catch up to the shorter woman, but still trying to stay silent as to catch the girl off guard, Once they were side by side Yang slowly leaded over so she could speak directly in to the other girls ear.

"Weiss...we need to talk...now" Yang all but growled at the shorted woman next to her.

Weiss jumped slightly at the sudden voice sounding next to her, but once she realised who it was Weiss only paid Yang a brief glance and kept walking. She had to get the next weeks assignment handed in this afternoon so that she could work on the homework for next week tomorrow."Yang, I'm busy I have to hand in this assignment, we can talk when I get back to the dorm." Weiss replied with a clear disinterest in her tone.

"You. Me. Talk. Now." Yang growled again whist grabbing one of shorter girls arms to stop her from walking any further.

"Hey, unhand me you brute." Weiss complained while trying to get her captive arm free. 'How dare yang manhandle her like this' she thought to herself, it was when Weiss tried to tug her arm once more that the shorter girl made eye contact with the taller girl, it was then she realised that Yang wasn't playing around. She looked into the red eyes and the small flicks of flame coming from the brawlers hair, the more she starred into those blood red eyes the more Weiss realised that she may just die right there.

"Yang....if this is about me freezing the shower because you were taking too long-" Weiss started to explain while backing herself into the hallway wall, but her explanation was cut off by Yang stepping forward.

Yang just silently walked into the shorter girls personal space and loomed menacingly over her whist keeping her iron grip on Weiss' arm. 

Yang then leaned her head closer to Weiss and said through gritted teeth "You and Ruby."

"What about Ruby and I....?" Weiss questioned, if Yang had done all this so she could talk to her about Ruby she had anything thing coming. But just before she could say anything the woman standing before her started to speak again.

"You like her" Yang stated.

"Well of course I like her she is after all my partner... Plus Ruby basically forced me to be her best friend" Weiss explained, Yang wasn't making any sense, why would she get so angry over Weiss just liking Ruby.

"No... You like like her, you love Ruby." 

Weiss was floored, it would explain why the brawler was so angry, but how could Yang possibly know about that, she had been so careful with the quick glances, brief touches... She did this so nobody knew... Not even Ruby, it hurt her to do so, to keep the secrets but after all she was used to keeping secrets, one more wouldn't hurt. 

"I'm only going to say this once Weiss... If you ever intentionally hurt Ruby, I swear I will physically use you as a punching bag till every bone in your body is broken, then use my gauntlets to blast you apart piece by piece then bury you in different parts of Remnant so that even your father wouldn't find you" Yang said with a slight sadistic tone and somewhat crazed look in her eye.

Weiss was positively terrified at this point, she could feel herself shaking but there was nothing she could do to stop it. She had never been at the receiving end of one of Yang's big sister talks and she hoped she never would be again.

"Do I make myself clear?" Yang asked when she got no response from the girl in front of her.

"Crystal"

"Good"

After taking a few seconds to compose herself Weiss started to speak. "Yang... How did you- I didn't even-" Weiss tried to mutter out but she was in shock, combined with the knowledge that someone knows about her crush on Ruby coupled with the talk Yang just gave her, Weiss was surprised that she even managed to get those few words out.

Yang promptly let go of Weiss arm, took a few steps back. The blonde took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, she willed the blood red eyes and the flicks of flame away before she spoke back. "To be honest to was Blake that saw it first..." Yang explained while running a hand through her hair to get the last bits of flame out, "Then Ruby found out about me and Blake, then Blake found out that Ruby likes you-" she continued.

"Wait hold on Ruby likes me?"

"Yeah, keep up princess." Yang said while giving Weiss a quick flick on the forehead.

"Hey" Weiss complained while rubbing her head.

Yang continued to talk but Weiss couldn't hear a word she said, Ruby liked her back this was like a dream come true, but her dream quickly crashed down upon itself. She couldn't confess her feeling to Ruby, could couldn't let anyone else know about her infatuation. Plus with the talk Yang just solidified the fact that it would be impossible. It could only and will only ever be a dream.

"Then I started to noticed how you looked at her, after a day or two I figured it out, which then leads us to where we are now..." Yang finished explaining, she had noticed that Weiss wore solemn look on her face but she decided to ignore it for now.

After a few moments of silence pasted and neither girl said a word, one was still trying to process the past few minutes while the other was trying to figure out how to break the silence. 

"Why haven't you told Ruby?" Yang asked out of the blue.

The question brought Weiss' attention firmly back on her teammate, that was the second time today that Yang had manage to shock and confuse her. 'If she keeps this up I may have to admit myself to the infirmary' she mussed to herself, "What about the whole 'you touch my sister you die' thing you just did" Weiss questioned back, still very confused about sudden change of conversation.

Yang chuckled at the face Weiss was making, if she was to guess, Weiss looked somewhat like a confused pug. "I said nothing about not touching her only if you intentionally hurt her." She answered with clear amusement in her tone.

"But what about you asking me why I haven't told Ruby I like her, you hate me... Why on Remnant would you want Ruby and I to be romantically together? " Weiss asked, still trying to make some sense of this strange conversation she was having with her teammate and her crushes sister.

The brawler sighed and looked into the shorter girls eyes, "I don't hate you, I never did... I just thought you were a stuck up little princess who was here using her father's money to get what she wanted" Weiss opened her mouth to interrupt but before she could say anything in her defence Yang continued, "but you showed me that you are a good person, at the start a bit close minded and arrogant... But you changed, hell look at what happened between you and Blake... You are both now really close friends, why wouldn't I want someone who can say they changed for the better to be with my little sister?" Yang finished, the taller girl didn't expect her big sister talk to go this way but what she had just told Weiss she had meant every word of it.

Again Weiss was speechless, Yang had gone from wanting to kill her to supporting her with her crush on Ruby, just as her hope were getting higher, her thoughts reminded her that she would never be able to have such a relationship. 

Yang once again noticed the solum look on Weiss face, but instead of ignoring it she reach her arm forward and gripped the girls arm again, but with out the iron like grip. "Weiss, what's wrong?" Yang asked with in a gentle tone hoping to get the girl to open up.

"Yang...my world, it not what everyone thinks it is... It's not always glamourise or perfect or problem free... The lying, back stabbing and mind games... I've grown up in it all so I know how to play their games, but Ruby... she wouldn't have any idea, I won't let Ruby get sucked into that life and hurt because of me... And that's not even the worst of it, if my father were to find out... I would hate to think of what he would do to Ruby just to make his point." The heiress explained, not many people knew what it was like to be the successor of one of the largest companies in Remnant.

Yang sighed at the explanation that Weiss gave her, she could understand were she was coming from, Blake was a lot smilier in her way of thinking about the White Fang. "You know, it's funny how both you and Blake didn't get along at first... But by dust you're almost the same person when it comes to this stuff." 

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"Blake and I had a smilier conversation like this when I told her I loved her... She said what if the White Fang hurt me to get to her?..." Yang said with a small amount of humour at the similarity of the situation.

"Do you know what I said back?" Weiss only shook her head, "I said I wouldn't care...because it would be worth it" Yang squeezed Weiss' arm gently to emphasise her next point, "and I know that Ruby would say the same thing to you." She said genuinely.

"What if I break her heart?" Weiss questioned once more.

"Consider the talk we had before incentive for you not too... But come on lets get back to the dorm, you can hand that stupid assignment in tomorrow, lets go get you a Ruby." The blonde laughed, she quickly grabbed Weiss' arm so the girl couldn't protest and dragged her off in the general direction on the dorm rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to note that this chapter had been rewritten at least 5 times because I couldn't get it right... But TaDaa... I hope you all like it.
> 
> I do have one or two more one shot ideas that will hopefully be coming out soon and also one or two multi chapter ideas in the works too, but once again I don't know when I'll be able to get them out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently writing the second part of this story and should have it finished within a week depending on work. 
> 
> Yang finds out about Ruby and Weiss.......


End file.
